Little Sister?
by PiePie411
Summary: Things around Hollywood Arts are relatively normal, but what if Beck had a little sister? And what if there was something wrong with her? This is my first published fanfic, so don't judge. *avoids thrown tomatoes* Victorious is property of Dan Schneider. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

It was what seemed like an ordinary day at Hollywood Arts High School. Tori Vega had just closed her locker. Alongside her was one of her closest friends, Cat Valentine.

"Hey, Tori," said Cat, "are you as happy as I am?" She ran her fingers through her hair as she normally would, smiling her all-too-ditzy smile.

Tori sighed. "Probably not," she said. "What's got you so happy?"

Cat giggled. "My brother just got out of the hospital." Cat put her hair behind her ear. "He was playing a game of Uno, but he got a papercut from a card, and he was so angry, he smashed a vase. A shard from the vase got stuck in his leg, so he started bleeding so much, he had to go to the hospital. But he's out, now!"

Tori laughed. This was so typical of Cat to say. Sometimes, Tori wondered if Cat's brother was okay, or if he needed serious help. But Tori knew that Cat's brother was okay. Well, probably. "Cat, we should really get to class, now."

Cat laughed again. "Okay!"

Tori turned around and accidently bumped into a girl, and they both collapsed.

"I'm so sorry!" Tori exclaimed. Tori went to collect her books that had fallen out of her hands. She extended her arm to the girl she had ran into. "Can I help you up?"

The girl had dark hair and deep, brown eyes. She wore clothes that were about a size too large, and, to Tori, she looked a little too young to be going to high school, at maybe twelve or thirteen years old. She stood up on her own, not even considering the fact that Tori's hand was there. Her eyes focused on the ground. It was almost as if she didn't recognize Tori was there at all.

Tori realized that this girl wasn't familiar. She thought she knew most- if not, all- of the students at Hollywood Arts, but this girl didn't ring a bell. "Hey," she asked her, "do you go to school here?"

The girl paused. Tori thought she'd do nothing, but she shook her head. She ran her fingers through her hair, which immediately reminded Tori of Cat.

Tori thought that if this girl was lost, she should help. "Hey, do you need to-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the girl ran right past her. She found her way to one of Tori's other friends close by: Beck Oliver.

The girl clung to him, and, to Tori's surprise, Beck hugged back. "Haley," he said, "what are you doing here? Did Mom and Dad leave you here?"

She nodded.

Beck let out a sigh. "I wish they weren't like that all the time."

Tori walked over to Beck. "Oh, so I'm assuming this is your sister?"

Beck smiled. "Yes. Her name is Haley." He let go of Haley and took her hand. "Haley, look at me."

She looked up at him. She didn't smile all that often, and she wasn't smiling now, but the look in her eyes reassured Beck of her happiness.

Beck smiled. He knew it was hard for her to express her emotions, and she acted like that for as long as he could remember. There was a reason for it, too: she was autistic. Simple things like eye contact were difficult for her, but she really was a sweetheart. "You see this girl here?" he said slowly, pointing to Tori.

Haley turned around and looked into Tori's eyes and nodded.

"That's Tori. And that-" he pointed to Cat, "is Cat."

"Hey, what about me?"

Beck turned around and saw his girlfriend, Jade West. She smiled devilishly.

Haley clung to Beck at the sight of Jade, which amused Tori. "Look, Jade," she sneered, "even SHE doesn't like you."

Jade snarled at her. The respect of Beck's sister meant nothing to Jade, but being embarrassed wasn't fun, especially by Tori Vega.

"Jade," Beck said, "you've already met Haley, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah," she admitted, "but I wanted to be introduced, too."

Beck laughed. "Haley, do you remember Jade?"

She nodded, but she refused to let go of Beck, even holding on to him more tightly.

Cat smiled and said, "That reminds me, one time, Jade scared me into believing there were monsters under my bed who only ate bubbly redheads, so I was too scared to sleep there, and when my brother tried to go in my room, I screamed so loudly, I was put back in therapy." She giggled.

Beck smiled. "So, Haley, do you want to go to my class and learn with me?"

She thought it over, and she shook her head.

He thought about it and changed his offer. "Do you want to come to my class and sleep there?"

Haley paused, and then she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck and Haley sat at a table next to Jade, Tori, and Cat. Beck grabbed Haley's backpack off her shoulders and pulled out a sandwich. "You want this?" he asked her.

She nodded and took the sandwich from his hands.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Cat giggled. "I wish my brother looked like her! But that'd be creepy because, then, he'd look like a girl." She smiled. "Boys don't look like girls. They only look like boys!"

Jade had enough of Cat. "Yeah," she said, "well, you're not going to look like either when I'm done with you." Jade stood up. "You want that?"

Cat whimpered, "N… no…"

Jade smirked. "Then you better keep your mouth shut."

"Now, Jade," Beck tried to fix the situation, "be nice."

Jade huffed.

Haley tugged on Beck's shirt sleeve. Beck looked her way. "What do you need?"

She put her hands into fists, and then moved her thumbs up and down to symbolize a video game.

"Do you want to play your GameBoy?" he guessed.

She nodded.

Beck grabbed her GameBoy from her backpack and gave it to her to play.

André Harris sat at their table, followed by Robbie Shapiro. "Hey, who's this?" André asked, pointing to Haley.

Beck took the GameBoy from Haley's hand.

She struggled to get it back, but to no avail. She gave up and looked towards her lap.

"Thank you," Beck said. "Robbie, André, this is my sister, Haley. Haley, can you say hello?"

Haley waved, but she refused to look up.

Beck sighed. "I suppose that's close enough." He put the GameBoy in her lap, and she immediately began to play again.

Robbie asked, "Is she okay?"

"WHAT IF SHE'S JUST SHY?" Cat screamed. "PEOPLE CAN BE JUST SHY, OKAY, ROBBIE? THERE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER!"

"Cat, I was wondering if she was _feeling_ okay," Robbie responded.

"Oh." Cat smiled. "That's okay, then."

"No," Beck explained. "She's okay. She's just autistic, so it's hard for her to interact with others."

Cat began to cry. "Autistic?! So, how long does she have?"

Beck sighed. This was a low, even for Cat. "Cat, autism is a neurodevelomental disorder. It doesn't affect her life expectancy."

Cat laughed. "So she won't die? Yay, that's so happy!" She stood up and hugged Haley. "Did you hear that? You're not going to die!"

Haley screamed.

Beck put his hand on Cat's shoulder. "Cat, a lot of autistic kids have trouble with physical contact, especially when it comes to people they don't know."

Cat backed away from Haley. "I'm so sorry, Littler Beck!" She sat down, embarrassed, next to Tori.

"Beck," Tori asked, "what exactly does being autistic MEAN?"

Jade scoffed. "It MEANS she's retarded." Although Haley was Beck's sister, Jade didn't like her at all. Her disdain for her came to be because Haley required a lot of attention, and most of that attention came from Beck.

"Actually," Beck corrected her, "it's quite the opposite. Autism doesn't affect intelligence. Basically, autism is defined in three ways: social impairment, trouble with communication, and repetitive and restricted behaviors and interests. And it's also a spectrum disorder, meaning one can be from a little to very autistic. Haley has autistic disorder, which is probably the most commonly known form, on the lower-functioning end of the spectrum."

"So, is is hard to live with her?" André asked. "You know, being autistic?"

Beck shook his head. "Not when you've been living with her for a while. And if Mom and Dad can't take care of you now, I guess I'll have to take care of you tonight, too."

"But BECK," Jade whined, "You promised me we'd go to Nozu tonight!"

"Oh, that's right. I did." Beck thought for a minute. "How am I supposed to find someone to babysit her last minute, much less find one who can tend to her autism?"

Tori realized how much trouble Beck must be in, and, despite the fact that her family would probably be less than supportive, she said, "I'm free tonight, Beck. I can take care of her."

"Would you?" he asked. "Thank you so much. How much should I pay you?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Just consider it a gift. You have a lot to deal with, anyway."

Beck smiled. "Tori, you're the sweetest. How can I thank you?"

Cat gasped. "I LOVE babysitting! As long as it isn't my brother... Can I babysit, too?"

"I don't see why not," Beck said. "As long as you know she needs a LOT of attention. You can't just leave her alone. You got that, you two?"

"Don't worry," Tori said. "I'll make sure she's okay."

Beck smiled. "Thanks." He turned to Haley and slowly said, "Want to spend the day with Tori and Cat?"

She quietly repeated, "Spend… day…"

"Ooh," Jade mocked, "it speaks! Can it juggle potatoes, too?"

Beck shushed his girlfriend, then continued, "Yes. With Tori and Cat? Is it okay?"

Haley shook her head. "Beck."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Is Tori and Cat okay?"

After what seemed like hours, Haley nodded.

Tori took out her PearPhone and updated her profile on The Slap: _Babysitting an autistic girl. Sounds like fun! _She set her mood as _"Excited,"_ with an animated smiling emoticon.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori opened the door to her house. "So," she said, "this is my house." She walked through the front door. "Do you want to come in?"

Cat and Haley followed her inside. At the door, Beck called to Jade, who was standing by his car. "Jade, babe, are you coming in?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "No way. I'm not going anywhere near _Vega_ on my own time."

"Suit yourself." Beck walked through the door. He handed Haley's backpack to Tori. "Remember, she has all the food she should need in there. She's easily entertained by television and games, so if you need to distract her, it should be simple." He pulled a list out of his pocket full of words. "And these are some words that have certain effects on her behavior; make sure not to say any of them on the 'sad face' side, or she'll throw a temper tantrum. Oh, and she probably won't talk much, so you have to ask her if she's hungry or needs to use the bathroom… probably every hour should be good. And she enjoys singing."

Tori was nervous. She knew this would be a challenge, but so many rules seemed overwhelming to her. _Perhaps Cat can handle this better,_ she thought."Hey, Cat, did you catch all that?"

Cat was staring at the ground, but she looked at Tori. "Catch what? Are we playing dodgeball again? I _hate_ dodgeball. There's no singing in dodgeball."

Tori sighed as she realized that babysitting with Cat was practically babysitting alone.

"Don't worry, Tori," Beck said. "You'll be fine. I'll leave my PearPad here, in case she wants to play, and, trust me, she's going to want to play." He put his PearPad on Tori's kitchen table and headed for the door. "I'll see you when I get back, Haley, okay?"

Haley ran to Beck and clung to him, as if to say, "Don't go."

Beck pushed her away. "Sweetheart, I know you want me to stay, but I have to go. You'll be fine, okay?"

She let go of him and nodded.

Beck walked out of Tori's house and closed the door.

As he did, Trina walked down the stairs. "Hey, Tori, who's your little friend?" she asked. "And emphasis on _little._ How old is she, like, five?"

"Ha, how funny," Tori responded. "She's Beck's sister, Haley."

"Beck's sister?!" Trina ran to Haley. "Do you know if he's single, or about to break up with his girlfriend because… I _am_ available, surprisingly enough."

Tori put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's not happening, Trina. And besides, even if you actually had a chance, she can't really talk to you."

"Why?" Trina asked. "Is she stupid or something?"

Haley screamed and sat down in a fetal position.

Tori began to panic. She looked for the list Beck had given her. "Cat, do you know where the list is?"

Cat laughed. "Oh, yeah! I accidentally threw it into your sink, so I turned the garbage disposal on. It got shredded and made a cool sound!"

"Cat," Tori sighed, "why would you turn the garbage disposal on if you dropped a paper in there? Firstly, you don't know what it could do to the sink itself, and we NEED that list!"

Cat sobbed. "I didn't know!"

Beck walked through the door. "Thirty seconds, that's got to be a new record." He knelt down next to Haley. He put his arm around her and whispered, "Go to your happy place. Happy place…"

Haley closed her eyes and remembered when she and Beck visited a field of roses spreading acres in any direction.

_Haley smelled the roses by her feet. "Pretty," she whispered as she tried to reach for one._

"_Don't touch that," Beck said. "They have thorns that could hurt you. Let me do it for you." He carefully picked a rose for her and put it neatly into her hands. "Okay?"_

_She faintly smiled as she smelled her rose and leaned on her brother's shoulder._

Haley took a deep breath.

Beck smiled. "So, are you okay?"

She nodded.

Beck looked at Tori. "Are you _sure_ you'll be okay?"

Tori put on her most convincing smile and said, "Of course…"

Beck stood up. "Alright, but call me if things get out of control." He walked out the door.

Tori sighed and continued, "…not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I'm sorry, everyone. I know it's been AGES since I last wrote anything, but with school, homework (wait, I go to a performing arts school! :D), family, and *ahem* lack of ideas, it's been kind of hard to write at all. I bet you hate me now. But anyway, please enjoy!**

Tori, Cat, and Haley sat in front of Tori's television. Haley's eyes were glued to the screen playing SpongeBob SquarePants as it had been for an hour.

"Tori," Cat whined, "can't we watch something else? I mean, don't get me wrong. I love sponges, especially in 'Bob' form, but I think we've watched enough of this."

"But what if she screams again?" Tori suggested. "I don't want to upset her."

Cat huffed. "The world isn't full of gumdrops, rainbows, and lollipops, Tori. She has to experience disappointment, or she'll think she can always have her way."

"Are you okay, Cat? You seem a little upset."

Cat pouted. "I lost Mr. Purple when I was at your house last. Okay?"

Tori laughed. "I'll help you find your giraffe, okay? There's no reason to freak out."

Cat gasped. "Yay, I LOVE Mr. Purple!"

"I know you do." Tori picked up the remote. "Haley, is it okay if we watch something else?"

Haley nodded.

"I don't think you understand, Haley. If we watch something else, you can't watch SpongeBob. Are you sure that's okay?"

She nodded again, although, this time, it was noticeably more subtle.

Tori sighed. "Okay, but I won't change it back." She pressed a few buttons on her remote, and the channel changed.

Haley began to whimper. "Sponge?" she moaned.

Cat shook her head. "No. We're watching something different. That's okay, right?"

Haley whined, "Sponge…" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Want… sponge…"

"I know how to fix this," Tori said, grabbing Haley's backpack. "I think it's in here." She pulled out Haley's Game Boy. "Do you want to play games, Haley?"

She nodded and grabbed her Game Boy.

Tori sighed. "Thank goodness. Cat, I'm going to go get one of my old teddy bears to see if she wants one. You stay here and make sure Haley is okay. You got that? Don't take your eyes off her for a second."

"How about half a second?" Cat giggled. "I love math when it's not in school!"

Tori walked up the stairs as Trina came down with her PearPhone in her hands, earphones in her ears. "Hey, Cat!" she shouted.

"What-y?" Cat replied.

"Why are you still here? Can't I get some peace to listen to my music?"

"Well, what about your room?" Cat asked.

"It's being repainted."

Cat smiled. "Sometimes I listen to music outside. It's fun. But if you're going to sing along, don't sing too loudly. It might make Haley sad."

Trina frowned. She had always heard that nobody liked her, but it wasn't until now that she really felt it to be true. She went out into her dark backyard.

Cat gasped. "Maybe Mr. Purple is under the couch!" She crouched down under it, trying to see what was lying beneath.

Bored and indifferent to the fact that she may be putting herself in danger, Haley stood up. She walked out of the Vegas' kitchen and through the open door to the backyard.

Tori came back down the stairs. "Hey, Cat, I found a cute red teddy bear for Haley. It's a little battered but…" She noticed that Haley was absent. "Cat, where's Haley? What happened?"

Cat stood up. "I don't know. I didn't hear any doors opening or closing, so she can't be far."

Tori noticed that the back door was open. "The backyard!" She ran outside, and Cat was quick to follow.

Tori saw her sister sitting on the bench outside. "Trina, did you see Haley out here?"

Trina took out her earphones. "She might be out here. I wasn't paying attention. She could be out here. She may not be. I don't know."

Cat noticed a hole in the fence. "Hey, look, it's a hole! It's got to be big enough for a small person."

Tori gasped. "What if Haley climbed through there? What if she's lost now, and she's clueless as to where to go?"

Cat laughed. "Come on, Tori. I know this seems like the right time to panic, but come on, isn't that a little 'worst case scenario?'"

"Do you have any other explanation?"

At that point, both Tori and Cat came to the same realization:

Haley was gone.


End file.
